Many modern firearms are equipped with ammunition magazines capable of holding a plurality of cartridges. After those cartridges are fired and the magazine becomes empty, the magazine must usually be manually removed from the magazine carrier of the firearm and replaced with a full magazine before firing can continue. A magazine release is a critical mechanism that locks the magazine into the magazine carrier of the firearm and then releases it therefrom.
The magazine release mechanisms in many firearms are adapted to engage a locking recess on the front or side of the magazine. Ambidextrous firearms may be provided with magazine release mechanisms that may be actuated by translating buttons accessible from the left or right side of the firearm. These various release mechanisms typically include an internal catch or hook that extends inwardly to releasably engage the magazine. But the inventor has found that these single-hook configurations are often insecure and allow the magazine to shift forward or side-to-side while engaged in the magazine carrier of the firearm. Additionally, magazine release mechanisms typically comprise a number of small, delicate parts that are difficult and expensive to manufacture, and which limit the durability and reliability of the firearm.